million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
STANDING ALIVE
STANDING ALIVE is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10. The song is performed by Karen Shinomiya, Takane Shijou, Roco Handa, Elena Shimabara and Rio Momose as the unit ARRIVE. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Elena and Rio respectively. The song is written by Youhei Matsui, and is composed and arranged by Tomohiro Nakatsuchi. Track List #STANDING ALIVE #Fantasista Carnival (ファンタジスタ・カーニバル) #WHY? #STEREOPHONIC ISOTONIC #addicted #Yuukaze no Melody (夕風のメロディー) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Zutto "soko" e tadoritsukou to hashitte ita yo So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! Jibun no sekai wa mune no oku ni atte, dounimo tashikamerarenai Kuusou nanka janakute tashika na kotae ga aru no ni...todoka nakattanda Tachitsukushite iru you ni mietemo, hisshide ima "Sekai" o sasaeteru Chigau basho de tatta hitori de, dare no te mo oyobanai kedo Nazeka itsudatte hitorida nante omowanakatta yo (itsudemo) Doushite darou? (Doushite) sono wake wa hitomi ga shitteta Kitto "koko" ga soudanda yotte, kimi no me ga oshiete kureta So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world... Mune no oku ni (itsudemo) hirogatteta (Glory place) Mitsuketara, tadoritsukou yo |-| Color Coded= Karen = Takane = Roco = Elena = Rio = So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! (Elena/Rio) Tachitsukushite iru you ni mietemo, hisshide ima "Sekai" o sasaeteru Chigau basho de tatta hitori de, dare no te mo oyobanai kedo Nazeka itsudatte hitorida nante omowanakatta yo (itsudemo) Doushite darou? (Doushite) sono wake wa hitomi ga shitteta So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world... Mune no oku ni (itsudemo) hirogatteta (Glory place) Mitsuketara, tadoritsukou yo |-| Kanji= ずっと“そこ”へ辿り着こうと走っていたよ So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! 自分の世界は胸の奥にあって、どうにも確かめられない 空想なんかじゃなくて確かな答えがあるのに…届かなかったんだ 立ち尽くしている様に見えても、必死で今 “世界”を支えてる 違う場所でたった一人で、誰の手も及ばないけど 何故かいつだって独りだなんて思わなかったよ（いつでも） どうしてだろう？（どうして）その理由は瞳が知ってた きっと“ここ”がそうだんだよって、キミの瞳（め）が教えてくれた So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world… 胸の奥に（いつでも）広がってた（Glory place） 見つけたら、辿り着こうよ |-| English= I kept running til I finally arrive "there" So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! I couldn't confirm it at all that my world stays inside my heart It's not a daydream and there's a definite answer...yet I couldn't reach it It may seem like I stand still but I'm now desperately sustaining the "world" Because I'm alone in a different place, I can't reach anyone's hands But why did I never feel alone? (all the time) I wonder why? (why?) My eyes have known the reason Your eyes told me that the place is definitely "here" So we still stand alive. We are arriving at the world... Inside of my heart (always), it's extending (a glory place) Once I find it, I'll finally arrive there! Full ver. Rōmaji= Zutto "soko" e tadoritsukou to hashitte ita yo So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! Jibun no sekai wa mune no oku ni atte, dounimo tashikamerarenai Kuusou nanka janakute tashika na kotae ga aru no ni...todoka nakattanda Tachitsukushite iru you ni mietemo, hisshide ima "Sekai" o sasaeteru Chigau basho de tatta hitori de, dare no te mo oyobanai kedo Nazeka itsudatte hitorida nante omowanakatta yo (itsudemo) Doushite darou? (Doushite) sono wake wa hitomi ga shitteta Sora o miagetemo, shisen otoshitatte, kekkyoku kokoro wa mienai Dakedo mitsuketa yo konnanimo chikaku kagayaku kimi no me ga ima (massugu ni ne) Tashikamerarenai de ita, soredemo shinjite ita “Sekai” o utsushiteru Zutto "soko" e tadoritsukou to hisshide hashiri tsuzukete ita Dakara iwanai yo, kotoba ni shinakutatte wakarunda (itsudemo) Kanjirun da yo (sou da ne) ima datte soba ni iru kara Daredatte... sorezore no basho... tatte iru kara Daredatte... yuzurenai omoi... shinjite iru kara Sasaeau koto nante dekinai kedo Tagai no sonzai o tada hokorashiku mitsume aereba... Tadoritsukerunda Kitto "koko" ga soudanda yotte, kimi no me ga oshiete kureta So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world... Mune no oku ni (itsudemo) hirogatteta (Glory place) Mitsuketara, tadoritsukou yo |-| Color Coded= Karen = Takane = Roco = Elena = Rio = So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! (Elena/Rio) Tachitsukushite iru you ni mietemo, hisshide ima "Sekai" o sasaeteru Chigau basho de tatta hitori de, dare no te mo oyobanai kedo Nazeka itsudatte hitorida nante omowanakatta yo (itsudemo) Doushite darou? (Doushite) sono wake wa hitomi ga shitteta (Karen/Takane/Roco) Tashikamerarenai de ita, soredemo shinjite ita “Sekai” o utsushiteru Zutto "soko" e tadoritsukou to hisshide hashiri tsuzukete ita Dakara iwanai yo, kotoba ni shinakutatte wakarunda (itsudemo) Kanjirun da yo (sou da ne) ima datte soba ni iru kara (Takane/Rio) Sasaeau koto nante dekinai kedo (Roco/Elena) Tagai no sonzai o tada hokorashiku mitsume aereba... Tadoritsukerunda So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world... Mune no oku ni (itsudemo) hirogatteta (Glory place) Mitsuketara, tadoritsukou yo |-| Kanji= ずっと“そこ”へ辿り着こうと走っていたよ So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! 自分の世界は胸の奥にあって、どうにも確かめられない 空想なんかじゃなくて確かな答えがあるのに…届かなかったんだ 立ち尽くしている様に見えても、必死で今 “世界”を支えてる 違う場所でたった一人で、誰の手も及ばないけど 何故かいつだって独りだなんて思わなかったよ（いつでも） どうしてだろう？（どうして）その理由は瞳が知ってた 空を見上げても、視線落としたって、結局心は見えない だけど見つけたよ　こんなにも近く輝くキミの目が今（真っすぐにね） 確かめられないでいた、それでも信じていた “世界”を映してる ずっと“そこ”へ辿り着こうと必死で走りつづけていた だから言わないよ、言葉にしなくたってわかるんだ（いつでも） 感じるんだよ（そうだね）今だって側にいるから 誰だって…それぞれの場所…立っているから 誰だって…譲れない想い…信じているから 支えあうことなんて出来ないけど 互いの存在をただ誇らしく見つめあえれば…辿り着けるんだ きっと“ここ”がそうだんだよって、キミの瞳（め）が教えてくれた So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world… 胸の奥に（いつでも）広がってた（Glory place） 見つけたら、辿り着こうよ |-| English= I kept running til I finally arrive "there" So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! I couldn't confirm it at all that my world stays inside my heart It's not a daydream and there's a definite answer...yet I couldn't reach it It may seem like I stand still but I'm now desperately sustaining the "world" Because I'm alone in a different place, I can't reach anyone's hands But why did I never feel alone? (all the time) I wonder why? (why?) My eyes have known the reason Even if I look up at the sky, even if I dropped my line of sight, I can't see my heart after all But I found it! Your eyes are shining this close now (straight ahead) I couldn't confirm it, but I believed that It's reflecting the "world" I continued running desperately til I finally arrive "there" That's why I won't say it. I understand even without words (always) I can feel it (that's right) because I'm still by your side now Because everyone...is standing...in their own place Because everyone...is believing...in their steady feeling Although we can't support each other If we just look at each other's existence proudly...we can finally arrive there Your eyes told me that the place is definitely "here" So we still stand alive. We are arriving at the world... Inside of my heart (always), it's extending (a glory place) Once I find it, I'll finally arrive there! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Yui Kondou and Rikako Yamaguchi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Karen Shinomiya, Takane Shijou, Elena Shimabara, Rio Momose, and Roco Handa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Karen Shinomiya) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Takane Shijou) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Rio Momose) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Roco Handa)